Scattered Stars
by Dragon Crystals
Summary: READ LAST CHAPTER FIRST!
1. Prologue: New Heroes, New Enemies

**AN: This is rewritten from my other version of this story. Totally disregard that story if you read it. ANYWAYS, the main character in the prologue is one of my cats. And the other two kittypets are also mine. I know not many people read stories with mostly OCs, but the Three are very prominent in this story. Especially Dovepaw (now known as Doveflight, since it's not confirmed what it will be).**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Warriors; the Erins do. But I do own the Group (you'll see that later ;]).**

**

* * *

**

_Prologue: New Heroes, New Enemies_

A pale ginger-and-white tabby tom crept through a barrier of thorns to a hollow with a pool at the bottom. There were three cats there: a gray tabby with sightless blue eyes, a large golden tabby tom, and a pale gray she-cat.

"There is a new prophecy," the gray tabby tom mewed. "And we must prepare the cats, cat and kit, for it. They will be better prepared."

The watcher's ears pricked, wondering what the gray tom was talking about. What prophecy?

"If we had had guidance, our job would not have any easier, Jayfeather," the golden tom mewed. "When I had had that little…training, I wasn't stronger. Sure, I knew a few battle moves, and that was it."

"And Tigerstar was a good cat?" Jayfeather retorted. He received a glare from the golden tom.

The gray she-cat chuckled. "We weren't told the prophecy." The gray she-cat stared hard at Jayfeather. "It was sniffed out like a piece of prey. We should tell them. Maybe not the kittypet directly, but surely the kit. She'll be old enough by the time the kittypet comes. And, Lionblaze, I know what you're going to say."

Lionblaze let out a _mrrow_of laughter. "The kit hasn't even been born yet, and the kittypet has no skills! Is that what you thought I was going to say, Doveflight?"

"Yes, it is," Doveflight said. "And I know how to indirectly tell the kittypet." Doveflight leaned closer to Lionblaze and Jayfeather. "He is here."

"He is?" Lionblaze said. "Should he be listening?"

"He is more powerful than us, Lionblaze." Doveflight said. "I doubt that we three combined could drive him away."

"A kittypet, more powerful than us!" Lionblaze exclaimed. "Is the kit like him as well? If she is, then their enemies had better watch out!" In a lower tone, he added, "We had better watch out too. They're inexperienced."

"She is, or will be. But their enemies are just as strong. We will have to do as much as we possibly can. And that's actually quite a bit," Jayfeather said, ignoring Lionblaze's last statement. "I think the new prophecy should be said. Are you ready for it?"

Lionblaze and Doveflight nodded. Unseen, the kittypet nodded as well. What could it be, this prophecy?

"Kittypet, rogue, they gather the stars in five paws with great power." Jayfeather said. His voice was twined with others, invisible others, sounding mysterious and forbidding. Jayfeather dipped his head once he was done.

"What could it mean?" Doveflight mused. "The first part seems clear enough, but the last part? 'They gather stars in five paws with great power'?"

The kittypet turned and fled, disappearing into the dark night, tripping down the stone slope from which he had come up from. He ran until a tree blocked his path, and he woke up in his Housefolk's house.

He stretched, then froze. His dream...was odd. He knew he was the "kittypet" in the prophecy—Doveflight said it. He also knew what was on his agenda today.

"Hey, bro!" he called to a large ginger-and-white tabby tom who was blinking sleep out of his yellow-green eyes.

"Yes, Cosmo?" the tom said, his words slurred with sleep.

"Come out to the forest with me?" Cosmo offered, flicking his tail. "Maybe bring Creed too?"

As if on cue, a tiny gray-and-white tom with brilliant green eyes joined the brothers. "What sort of torture are you going to inflict on Nuwanda and me?" Creed asked, amusement playing in the depths of his eyes.

"Searching for a group of cats," Cosmo replied. He didn't know exactly why he was looking for a group of cats, but it felt like the right thing to do. Maybe the three cats from his dream planted it there.

Nuwanda's ears pricked. "Let me eat first!"

"Of course, fatty." Cosmo and Creed spoke in unison—it was an old joke between the three of them.

Many minutes later, after Nuwanda stuffed himself to his stomach's limits, the three friends set off.

It didn't take long to find the group of cats, which should have been surprising but wasn't. Cosmo had somehow known that there was the group of cats out there to be found.

The three toms were soon surrounded by a patrol of tough-looking cats: a large gray tom, a large golden tom, a white she-cat and a pale gray she-cat. All were well-muscled and obviously itching for a fight.

"Wait!" cried Creed as they circled, ready to fight. "We want to talk to your leader."

"You stole the words right out of my mouth," Cosmo murmured as they were herded towards some unknown place.

"What's the plan?" Nuwanda whispered to Cosmo.

A small smile graced his lips as he said, "Join them." Somehow, he knew that the other cat would be with this group of rogues, and that if he only waited long enough the kit would reveal herself.

Of course, the kit wasn't born yet. That would be a problem.

There was no more time to ponder his predicament. They were pushing though the low-hanging branches of a low-hanging willow tree. Once past the sweeping boughs, Cosmo could see many cats around the camp, grooming each other, talking, some even play fighting. It looked like a nice place to be.

"This is the LightningGroup camp," the pale gray she-cat announced. "The whole group is split up into three parts: LightningGroup contains hunters, fighters, a medicine cat, a deputy and a leader. We protect the Group. ThunderGroup has the trainers, trainees, elders, a Healer, a second-in-command and a leader. The Group is when we come together as a whole, but there is a head leader, Rain—you'll have to speak with her—and a head second-in-command and Healer."

A gray she-cat with blue eyes came up to the foreign trio and said, "My name is Rain. Ice told me you wanted to join us, and I can see Dawn has already educated you in our ways. We can't really not accept you—you know too much. So, welcome." Rain gave them a false smile, sugary and rotten. "I hope you have fun here."

* * *

**What do you think? It's not so much of a prologue at the end, but it works. Next chapter, you'll meet Glow!**


	2. Chapter One: Kits Are Always Right

**AN: This is Chapter one of Scattered Stars! I hope you enjoy it!**

**Thanks to Swanstream for reviewing! Sorry I didn't get a chance to read your story yet, but I will as soon as I've published this! ;D**

**Disclaimer: You already know I don't own Warriors. This is my last disclaimer, because it's obvious I don't own Warriors!**

**

* * *

**

_Chapter One: Kits Are Always Right_

A gray she-cat, Glow, whose fur seemed to glow blinked open her blue eyes, yawning. She was instantly awake when she didn't recognize her surroundings. She was in a large clearing in the forest, the green leaves rustling in the summer breeze. Other cats were there, too, but Glow ignored them. This was her first time out of the ThunderGroup camp, and she wanted to enjoy it before talking to anyone else.

"Glow," a gentle voice spoke into her ear. "Look at us, or else we'll leave you here, all alone with all the dangers here." Glow looked up, surprised. There were three cats. One was a gray tom with clouded blue eyes, and another was a golden tom with amber eyes. The one who had spoken, the only she-cat, was gray with blue eyes.

"Don't scare her like that," protested the golden tom. "She's just a kit."

"Who are you?" Glow's voice squeaked. "Where am I?" She looked at the gray she-cat, the only one Glow trusted. Something about her seemed warm and trustworthy.

"I'm Doveflight. This is Jayfeather." She padded up to the gray tom. "And Lionblaze." Lionblaze looked friendly. He dipped his head in greeting.

"We haven't got much time. Listen, Glow, we have some thing important to tell you," Jayfeather spoke. His clouded eyes never left the ground in front of his paws when he spoke. Now he looked up and glared slightly at her. His eyes were unfocused, looking but not seeing. Then Glow realized what was wrong with him. He was blind. She'd never heard of blindness before, but she knew that's what was wrong with him.

"There is a new prophecy," Lionblaze said. "And you need to bring back StarClan, and the four original Clans. Bring back StarClan, ThunderClan, WindClan, RiverClan, and ShadowClan. With the help of another, new to the Group ways." He added something that she shouldn't have been able to hear. "I don't get why we tell her exactly what to do."

Glow ignored him, watching Jayfeather and Doveflight with bright blue eyes. She wondered what they would say.

The three cats then spoke as one. "Kittypet, rogue, they gather the stars in five paws with great power." Their voices echoed, repeating the mysterious words over and over again, ringing in Glow's ears, imprinting the message into her thoughts.

"Tell me what you mean!" Glow begged. "I need to know!"

If she had known about StarClan and its mysterious ways, she never would have asked. She wouldn't have begged. But words—words were wonderful and she wanted to know the meaning of anything she heard. She was a curious cat, and she liked answers.

Instead of an answer, the three cats stared at her. "Remember," they seemed to whisper. "Remember."

Glow woke with a jolt, scrambling up in her nest in the nursery. She woke her sister, Cloud, in the process.

"Sheesh, Glow," she grumbled, "go back to sleep. Don't go waking everybody up."

Glow could only nod. Her dream, the prophecy, both were so real, yet here she was, back in the ThunderGroup nursery. It could've been real, but dreams didn't happen. Or, at least, not now. The elders told stories of when there used to be cats who spoke with the dead, a long time ago.

Were those cats dead? They seemed so real, too real to not be living. And the dead are dead. Never to be brought back. She knew that from experience. Her real mother was dead, dead soon after Glow, Cloud and Ivy were born. Now, Grass, a soon-to-be mother, was caring for them until they could become trainees. And within the next few days they would become trainees.

Glow began to groom herself as the sun rose, casting light upon her littermates and adoptive mother. All asleep, they looked fake, and if not for the rise and fall of their chests as they breathed, the would appear to be dead. The cats in her dream, the dead-but-not-dead ones, seemed more real in this moment than her family.

Glow thought of Doveflight. The gray she-cat looked slightly like herself: both had the same fur, though Glow's had a sheen that was often described as glowing. Both had blue eyes, the exact same shade. She wondered if she was related to the pretty she-cat, but dismissed it quickly. There was no way she could be related to someone so calm and beautiful, the opposite of her idea of herself.

She looked back to her adoptive mother. Grass's green eyes were open wide, and panic welled in them. "Glow," she said, panicked. "Get Cranberry. My kits are coming!"

Glow didn't need to be told twice. She raced out of the nursery and towards Cranberry's den. The reddish Healer was curled up asleep. Glow prodded her with a paw, begging her silently to wake up.

"What?" snapped Cranberry. "I'm not up for your kit games. I need my sleep."

"Grass is having her kits!" Glow burst out. "I know it's too early, by a quarter moon. I don't want her to die. Please help her!"

The Healer looked at Glow in shock. "How do you know her kits are early?" She started to gather herbs.

"You'll need water mint," Glow told her before answering the question. "I don't know; I just do. Just help her!"

Cranberry grabbed the correct leaves. "Get some dock to soak up the blood," she said. "Seeing as you know so much, I'll assume you know what those are."

Glow did, and she grabbed the correct leaves and raced after Cranberry. She was already in the nursery, instructing Grass to eat the water mint. Glow set the dock where the Healer could reach it. The scent of blood was thick in the air. It came from Grass, and for the first time, Glow was really worried.

"Shoo," said Cranberry. "I'll let you know if I need anything else."

Glow nodded, leaving the nursery. Her littermates were waiting outside, each shifting nervously.

"How's Grass?" asked Ivy, nearly pouncing on her littermate. "Has she had her kits yet?"

Glow shook her head. "She didn't have her kits yet—she just went into labor. And, no. I doubt she's alright. There was a lot of blood."

Before Cloud could ask a question, Glow saw a cat across the clearing. It was Cosmo, and he was staring at her in worry. And in that moment, Glow understood the first part of dead-but-not-dead cats' prophecy.

_I am the rouge, and Cosmo is the kittypet._

_

* * *

_**Please review! And just a random fact about this story: it switches from Cosmo POV to Glow POV every other chapter. I might go to Doveflight, but I haven't decided yet!**


	3. Author's Note

**I'm sorry to say this, but I'm discontinuing all my stories. I've got no inspiration at all. If anyone wants to adopt them, please PM or message me. I'd be willing to share what I have for my stories that isn't published, though not many do have that. I appreciate all of you who reviewed, put me on alert or your faves list. I've been writing a little bit on fictionpress . com, and if you want to read that my account is SylvieGray.**

**I love all of you on FFN, and have a wonderful life!  
**


End file.
